Many businesses such as gasoline service stations, fast food outlets, quick-stop or convenience stores, theaters, and other such businesses often display advertisement about their products, services, and prices on outdoor display signs near the places of business. A substantial number of such signs are in use nationally in all variety of applications for businesses large and small.
The information on the signs is often changed based on updates in market conditions, competition, and the products or services that are marketed by the business establishment. The price digits on gas station signs, the list of “specials” at convenience stores, all are examples of changeable graphics. Various devices have been used to accomplish the process of changing the information on the signs.
Prior art free standing gas price signs are typically formed with a metal frame with aluminum panel, having numbers hinging at the center of each number flipping upward or downward. Once the numbers are flipped, they are held in place with metal binding clips. Such signs are often formed with two or three digit arrangement capable of being flipped upward or downward to accommodate changing in prices. One of the drawbacks of such design is that the numbers in the display are exposed and accessible to unauthorized personnel without restrictions. Further more, such signs have substantial limitations for modifications and are difficult operate in extreme conditions or often require excessive amounts of time and labor to maintain or refurbish. The prior art advertisement signs often require a spring loaded bottom to withstand windy conditions, so the sign can bend backward and forward.
Thus, it has been a long-felt and unsolved need to provide a module-type advertisement display capable of accommodating a plurality of applications. The display which is easy and inexpensive to produce and safe to operate. There is also a need for an advertisement display in which advertising messages can be efficiently changed, and having critical interior elements protected from undesirable environmental conditions. There is a further need for an advertisement display where consumer/operator has the ability to marginally replace elements of the display to accommodate a particular need.